


Wish

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard doesn't deserve it, but he wants to see Cortez, wants to hold him one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Er, utterly short, like unbelievably short. But--I just finished playing ME3 for the first time and I hated how Cortez just lost another lover--another person that he cared for enough to say I love you to.
> 
> And also, I really wanted to fix that--I hate posting really short fics but I figure someone might also like the alternate ending--feedbacks always good.
> 
> (Going to go cry now, and write more happy Cortez/Shepard fic)

It's something that the Ghost-being-Synthetic, whatever that thing was, had said wouldn't happen. That he wouldn't have a body, but the last thing he thinks about is Cortez, and how he maybe shouldn't have started this thing,  _this burning rush of emotion that makes his heart swell and smile crookedly in a manner that he hasn't in a long time,_  because once again he realizes belatedly; Cortez lost another lover to a war.

Everything in him is hoping, wishing, wanting to see Cortez  _just one last time_  he thinks, even though he knows he doesn't deserve it—he'd rather have Cortez safe and sound then dead because he couldn't save everyone.

Right down until he opens his eyes and everything is  _different—_ the trees glitter with something—nanites that allow them to obtain sunlight better and repair leaves when damaged. (He's not quite sure how he knows that but he instantly  _knows_.) He walks with little thought across the woods where he woke up and finds to his disappointment there is no one here—nothing to take him off this planet.

Something crunches behind him—leaves on the floor, and he turns around.

Cortez is standing there, looking stunning—and a little pale. “Shepard? Shepard!” And then there are arms and a warm body that also glitters with green light wrapped around Shepard tightly, harder than Cortez has ever held him. “Damn you.” He whispers and then starts crying—great heaving sobs, “You said you wouldn't leave me.”

Shepard hugs Cortez right back, because he did promise that—right before he suited up on the Normandy, ready for the Reapers—and it only takes him one second to pray this isn't a dream and he clutches at Cortez just as hard.

They don't let go for a long time, not until Cortez pulls back and wipes his eyes, kisses Shepard's lips—quick and fast, and shakes his head, “Stay with me this time, please.”

Shepard can't think of anything else he wants to do—he's tired(a bone deep weariness that comes from four years of war), but seeing Cortez. It makes his heart clench and his lips twist into that crooked smile. “Always.” He presses his lips against Cortez's forehead and feels Cortez shudder just once before hugging him again.


End file.
